<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты приказываешь, я исполняю by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Paranoiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089225">Ты приказываешь, я исполняю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020'>fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya'>Paranoiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Sex Toys, why you gotta further traumatize Finn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнено по заявке "все думают, что BB-8 милый и невинный, до тех пор, пока однажды кто-то не входит в комнату, где дроид яростно трахает пилота с помощью дилдо".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BB-8/Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты приказываешь, я исполняю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753608">You Require, I Fulfill</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuts/pseuds/nuuts">nuuts</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Переводчик:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya">Paranoiya</a><br/><b>Бета:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a><br/><b>Сделано для:</b> fandom SW rare pairings 2020<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753608">You Require, I Fulfill</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuts">nuuts</a>. Запрос на перевод отправлен.<br/>на перевод)<br/><b>Ссылка на оригинал:</b> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753608<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 556 слов в оригинале<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> BB-8/По Дэмерон, Финн<br/><b>Категория:</b> Другие виды отношений (технофилия)<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP, крэк<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> секс с дроидом, секс игрушки, травмированный Финн<br/><b>Примечания:</b> Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, совершеннолетние</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Вздыхая, По Дэмерон входит в свою комнату. Он покрыт потом и маслом с головы до ног, и его полётный комбинезон порван. Определенно, бывали миссии, которые заканчивались лучше.</p>
  <p>BB-8 отъезжает от зарядного устройства, закреплённого на стене: «Ты выглядишь ужасно. Я должен уничтожить врагов?»</p>
  <p>— Не-а, BB-8. Я приду в норму после того, как приму душ и немного посплю, — говорит По, снимая остатки комбинезона.</p>
  <p>Дроид издаёт вопросительный сигнал и спрашивает: «Нуждаешься ли ты в разрядке?»</p>
  <p>Дэмерон замирает. Его костюм уже снят. И он вполне может воспользоваться предложением BB-8.</p>
  <p>— Да, это было бы... Это было бы здорово. Просто дай мне снять прочее снаряжение... </p>
  <p>«Отлично. Я приготовлю устройство».</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — По стягивает оставшиеся вещи, проводя ладонью по уже твердеющему члену. — Очень хорошо.</p>
  <p>Дэмерон находит смазку под матрасом и выдавливает немного на пальцы. Наклоняется: одна рука упирается в матрас, вторая прижимается к входу, медленно, но уверенно толкаясь. По встаёт на колени, выискивает лучший угол, широко разводя ноги, и медленно вводит ещё один палец.</p>
  <p>По чувствует гладкое, твёрдое дилдо, давящее на его пальцы. Он останавливается:</p>
  <p>— Хей, дружище, — По смеётся. — Дай мне пару секунд, о’кей? </p>
  <p>Дэмерон добавляет ещё смазки на пальцы и поворачивается, чтобы сделать то же самое с дилдо.</p>
  <p>BB-8 издаёт нетерпеливый стрёкот.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, хорошо! — По снова поворачивается, упираясь ладонями в матрас и разводя ноги. — О’кей, Биб, начинай.</p>
  <p>Гладкость и давление — это всё, что он чувствует поначалу, когда дилдо медленно входит в него. А потом выходит и входит снова, с каждым разом погружаясь чуть глубже. </p>
  <p>— М-м-м, да. Так, как нам нравится, Биб.</p>
  <p>По толкается назад, совсем немного, когда дилдо погружается в него, наслаждаясь тем, как растягивается кольцо мышц.</p>
  <p>«Да, хозяин».</p>
  <p>BB-8 начинает двигать манипулятором чуть быстрее — дилдо входит теперь почти наполовину, приближаясь к сладкому местечку. </p>
  <p>По начинает дрочить — движения уверенные, но не быстрые, подстраивающиеся под ритм BB-8.</p>
  <p>«Быстрее? И глубже?»</p>
  <p>— Да, быстрее. Глубже. Я смогу. Я хочу, — стонет По. </p>
  <p>Дыхание сбивается, искусственный член вколачивается в его задницу, погружаясь почти полностью: много давления, немного боли, но всё равно недостаточно. </p>
  <p>— Ох, пожалуйста, чуть сильнее, дружище.</p>
  <p>«Как приказывает хозяин».</p>
  <p>BB-8 начинает слегка поворачивать дилдо, наращивая скорость и трахая По сильнее.<br/>
Влажные звуки вместе со стонами Дэмерона наполняют комнату.</p>
  <p>По двигает ладонью почти неистово — капли предэякулята пачкают его пальцы, когда он проводит ими по всей длине члена: от скользкой головки до основания. Он дрочит быстро, но не так быстро, как BB-8. Наконец, у По перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды, и он выкрикивает:</p>
  <p>— О, крифф, да!</p>
  <p>BB-8 попадает по простате. Бёдра Дэмерона начинает сводить от попыток насадиться сильнее, рука на матрасе немеет, но всё, что волнует По, это разрядка.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>Финн собирается постучать в дверь комнаты Дэмерона, когда слышит стоны. Его друг только вернулся с миссии: может, он ранен, и ему нужна медицинская помощь? Финн вводит код на панели, готовясь нести По на руках, если придётся, но вдруг останавливается. Его мозг пытается переварить то, что видят глаза. Финн с писком закрывает дверь, моргает, снова взвизгивает. А потом задумывается, не сжечь ли куртку, подаренную ему пилотом.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>